fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル, Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Appearance :Voice Actor: Brittney Karbowski (English), Satomi Satō (Japanese) Wendy is a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated, sharp, pointed canine-like teeth. The Young Past Days At first, she wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. Her age is 12. Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip 2 years later, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Her age is 14 Gallery File:Wendy_Marvell_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Wendy after 2-year timeskip. Personality Wendy is very shy and polite. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. Wendy is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. Relationships Friends/Allies *Mystogan *Carla *Cait Shelter **Roubaul *Fairy Tail **Levy McGarden **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily *Lisanna Strauss **Porlyusica **Cana Alberona *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Lamia Scale *Blue Pegasus *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandez **Ultear Milkovich Family *Grandeeney (Foster Mother) *Wendy (Edolas Counterpart) Neutral *Magic Council **Doranbolt Rivals Enemies *Tower of Heaven *Navy *World Government *Grimoire Heart **Hades **Bluenote Stinger **Yomazu **Kawazu *Seven Kin of Purgatory **Azuma **Rustyrose **Zancrow **Kain Hikaru **Zoldeo Magic and Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法, Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮, Tenryū no Hōkō): An air version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Chelia's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. **'Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure' (Tenryū no Hōkō Purasu Cure): A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power from Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to battle. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. (Unnamed) *'Troia' (トロイア, Toroia): A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, useless. *'Vernier' (バニーア, Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..." *'Arms' (アームズ, Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.." *'Armor' (アーマー, Āmā): A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. :*'Arms X Vernier' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足, Āmuzu x Banīa): A fused form of the Arms and Vernier spells. This Magic increases the attack power of the arms and speed of the legs together. :* Arms x Armor X Vernier (アームズ ｘ アーマー ｘ バーニア, Āmuzu x Āmā x Bānia): A fused form of the Arms, Armor and Vernier spells. This Magic increases the speed, offensive, and defensive power of the target. * Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ, Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell. :*'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise' (状態異常耐性付加 (エンチャント) リレーゼ, Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天龍の翼撃, Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天竜の鉤爪, Tenryū no Kagizume): Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙, Tenryū no Saiga): Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Shattering Light: Sky Drill' (照破・天空穿, Shōha Tenkūsen): A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. :*'Milky Way' (ミルキーウェイ, Mirukī Wei): It is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to summon souls that have already ascended to heaven. Unison Raid (ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Wendy has shown to be able to combine her Magic with Lucy's creating powerful spells. :*'Sky & Sand Spell:' Lucy and Wendy combine Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar and Scorpio's Sand Buster to increase the destructive power of both attacks. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite preferring to avoid combat, and especially close-range confrontations, Wendy can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Chelia Blendy's, whom Wendy engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games Tournament. Enhanced Smell: Wendy, like all Dragon Slayers, has a very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, as she demonstrated with Jellal and Porlyusica. She was also capable of pinpointing Drake's position, tens of meters away from her, on a cliff, through the smell of the gunpowder used by his rifle's bullets. Enhanced Durability: Wendy possesses good physical resilience. She was shown being struck by a God Slayer Magic attack while taking little damage and was able to counter-attack immediately. Wendy also engaged Chelia using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they used Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and God Slayer Magic respectively to bolster their blows. By the battle's conclusion, Wendy had only sustained moderate injuries. Enhanced Endurance: Wendy, despite her frail build, possesses great physical stamina. She has been shown, various times, using numerous Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells in quick succession, showing little to no fatigue afterwards, best exemplified throughout her battle with Chelia during the Grand Magic Games. Wendy used powerful techniques, sustaining multiple injuries after each successive attack, while still mustering the strength to perform a Sky Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, and, in the end, still having the strength to draw with said opponent, if only through hand to hand combat. Enhanced Reflexes: Wendy's reflexes are shown to be rather sharp, allowing her to move Lucy out of Drake's firing trajectory in an instant, causing the sniper to miss a shot which could otherwise be lethal. The Sylph Labyrinth member himself went on to praise the duo's dodge. Weapons & Equipments Air Shatter Cannon (空裂砲, Kūretsu Hō): During the time Wendy couldn't use her Magic in Edolas, she fought with this Magical weapon. When she opens it, it releases a strong tornado. History Past Wendy was raised by the female Dragon Grandeeney for some time. However, one day, along with other Dragons, Grandeeney suddenly disappeared and left Wendy alone. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima", and shortly after deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a close guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until requested to aid the Allied Forces in their mission against the Oración Seis. Synopsis Tower of Heaven Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Users Category:Super-Human Durability Users Category:Super-Human Endurance Users Category:Super-Human Reflex Users Category:Unison Raid Users